


【九辫】情迷岁月 (R)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：前文那个梗这次还有！避雷注意避雷。一定OOC……没办法。有私设，感觉没啥意义的后续……。里外都黑x外纯里sāo。模糊姓名处理，请自行脑补。题目只是满足我的强迫症罢了。





	【九辫】情迷岁月 (R)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes：  
@HHHHHyunaaaa和  
@kylin文锦的高考题超短后续。  
也不是什么正经文学。  
勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
======

正文：

他见到了他第二个所谓的搭档。

他和自己的搭档已经上台两年了，离红差远了，倒也说得不差，正是打磨的时候。打这当口，他却被指腹为婚，一切从零开始，性格、默契和信任。对方朝他伸出一只手，手指白嫩修长。他握住，食指恶劣的划过那一片皮肤。他手上有端茶倒水打杂时候留下来的粗糙老茧，被指尖细腻的触感包裹着，让他心生留恋。

他突然想起来几年前那个晚上在剧场的小房间里发生的荒唐事儿。似乎那个男人也有一双这么漂亮修长的手，他还依稀记得那手背上有一颗小痣，像一个开关一般敏感，他格外喜欢狠狠朝着那个地方狠狠摁下去，那个人就会激烈地挣扎起来，然后抽搐一样地被他送上顶峰。

他的新搭档另一只手藏在大褂的袖子里，他突然生出一个疯狂的念头。

于是他把小角儿的那只手攥起来，扒开大褂的袖子，找到了那颗小痣。

那晚上的记忆随着熟悉的触感疯狂涌入脑海，他坏心眼地用粗糙的指腹擦过那一处，然后用力地摁下去，软软的手背肉被他弄得变形，仿佛能清晰的摸到一个个骨节一般。

不知在想什么出神的小角儿触电一般地缩回手，脸上血色尽褪。正巧这会儿剧院的后台没有人，男人攥住他的手腕压过头顶，把他禁锢在自己和一方墙壁之间。他不知道想到了什么不怀好意地笑了笑，大腿挤进那两条修长的双腿之间，触碰到一个有些温热坚硬的物体。

“这么骚，”男人舔了舔嘴唇，温热的呼吸吐在对方眼角，“早知道，我倒不用拒绝师父那么多次了。”

手下人挣了两下，最后软了身体。小角儿听出来这个是那日最后对他一通折腾的男人，心底一点消失已久的旖念再度涌上来。他的身体食髓知味，那次以后竟然再尝不到销魂刺骨的快意，只凭借着对依稀记忆里的那些触感的回忆才能纾解一二。

男人有力的手紧紧地攥着两只手腕，心底名为欲念的猛兽再也压抑不住。他粗暴地扯着人，弯弯绕绕躲进了一间平时被尘封的小房间里。白炽灯被唰地打开，这是一间和那日无二的小屋子，后台用剩的东西被零散堆了一屋，男人反手锁上房间门，眼尖地瞥到了一个熟悉的装置。

“怎么哪家剧院都有，”男人抄起一边随便扔着的麻绳，往他在背后交叉的手上缠了几圈，打了个结，“专门给你准备的吗？”

小角儿哼哼了两声，顺着那人的力道弯腰折在一边的椅子上，露出漂亮挺翘的臀部来，被秋香色的大褂包裹着，该凹凹该凸凸，中间一条小沟陷下去，引人遐想。

男人没说错，还真是给他准备的。

那人不太会用，鼓捣了半天才勉强把机关打开。他很不耐烦地嗤笑了一声，走到弯着腰的人前面，捏住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴来。上一次他就想这么做了，奈何看不到对方那半截身子，这碰巧得了机会，自然要一尝这张小嘴的美味。

他把自己的大褂撩起来，身下那物硬挺着，形状被黑色水裤勾勒出来。小角儿抬起眼眸看了他一眼，眼角湿漉漉的，让他欲念更盛。一截小巧的粉红舌尖探出来，把他的欲望包裹着，一点一点舔舐。他的动作青涩，像是个处子，没有什么技巧，只毫无章法的取悦他。

黑色的水裤被他弄得湿哒哒的，淫靡不堪。好一会儿，他咬住男人的水裤边缘，把它拉下来，带着热气的东西就出现在他眼前。哪怕是有了心理准备，他还是脸一下烧得通红。男人捏着他的脸颊，把自己的东西捅进去。小角儿的口腔温热，舌头也练得灵活，哪怕是没有经过技巧的训练也让他舒服得很。

他在那个温热的环境里享受了一会，才恋恋不舍地抽离。他在那挺翘的臀上拍了一下，然后很粗暴地撕开了那件大褂的下摆，把那条同样也是黑色的水裤扒掉。小角儿被他拎着手腕上的麻绳站起来，三下五除二地扒光衣服，倚在墙壁上那个装置旁。

男人把它打开，做了一个请的手势。他以为对方很享受这样的游戏，却没想到一向乖觉的人忍不住地往后缩。男人不甚耐烦，捞着他的肩膀把他搂过来，解掉他后面的麻绳，摁着他的身体把他塞到墙壁里。两只手腕和半截身子被紧紧禁锢住，只留一个白皙细嫩的臀部颤抖露着在外面。

那两条被架高的双腿无力地摆动着，想挣脱却不能。点缀着小痣的手在空气中很徒劳地抓了几下，最终垂下来。

这次的墙壁隔音似乎没有上次好，男人隐约听见墙壁里面传来一点点压抑的哭泣声。他料想那头应该很黑，而小角儿就连伸手不见五指都做不到，被圈在一方孔洞之间，看不见背后男人的侵犯，一定也是害怕的。

他用力地掴在那个臀部上面，留下一道鲜明的巴掌印。

“别想那么多，只有我。”他探了两根指头进到那个隐秘之处，倒上不知道哪里找出来的润滑，用尽耐心开拓着。他好不容易得来一个宝贝，倒不想那么快玩坏了。

没成想，小角儿听了他的话，却渐渐不再挣扎，安静下来。

他懒得去想那么多，觉得差不多了一个挺身把自己的东西送了进去。他扒开那个触感极好的臀部，每次都抽送到最深处。他享受在极乐中，却没注意到那双白嫩的手。细腻的指尖在空中舞了舞，最后碰到他的手腕，一点点勾住。

目不能视的小角儿终于没有了前几次被惩罚的痛苦和不安，他的神智清明地告诉他在自己身上作恶的是哪个男人。他被黑暗包裹着，却不再混沌，满身心的注意力都放在身后的顶撞上，似乎他不再是一个供人使用的、没有生命的器具，而是一个有人爱着、有搭档爱着的人。

他们两个人都不知道，以后他们会得满堂喝彩，赢万千欢呼，却仍在深夜房间的某个角落里行尽如此之事，缠绵得一如既往。

来日方长。

-END.


End file.
